


His Dragon

by rise_from_the_bud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cafe AU, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 10:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13809684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_from_the_bud/pseuds/rise_from_the_bud
Summary: Harry runs into Draco in a cafe and it thoroughly changes his life.





	His Dragon

“‘Mione! I have to go to another boring meeting.” Harry says.  
Hermione sighs.   
“You’re overworking yourself.”  
“You’ve told me this.”  
“Harry, this is important!” she yells. Harry sighs.  
“I’ll see if I can find time to take a break later, but now I have to go!” Harry says irritably.   
Hermione sighs but lets him leave.   
He walks into the meeting and sits down.  
“So let’s talk about these bad guys!” he says cheerfully.  
They gape at him.

//

Harry shuts the door behind him, storming out of the room. He’s fuming under his breath.  
“Pointless,” he mutters. He heads for his boss’s office, remembering his promise to Hermione.  
He knocks.   
A gruff voice says, “Come in.”   
Harry opens the door and steps in. “John.”   
There’s a gruff man sitting behind a mahogany desk. A nameplate on the front says John Smithers.   
“Sit down, Mr. Potter.”  
Harry sits down in a chair located before the desk and leans toward his boss.   
“I’d like to request a break.”  
John strokes his small beard. “How long are you thinking of?”  
“About two weeks, sir.”  
“Well, you have been working very well these past few months, and I do think you deserve a bit of time off.”  
“Thank you, sir.”   
“Two weeks, you say?”  
“Yes.”   
“Consider it done.”  
“Thank you.”   
“Start tomorrow.”  
Harry gets up and shakes John’s hand. He’s taller than him.   
He leaves and heads for Hermione’s office to tell her. He steps in an elevator and it whooshes him up. He gets out a few moments later and walks along the hall to find her office.   
He’s actually never been up here before.   
He stops at a polished door with a nameplate reading Hermione Granger.  
He knocks. “‘Mione?”   
“Come on in, Harry!” she says from inside, her voice muffled.   
He opens the door and walks in. She has several piles of paper on her desk, and he can barely see her from behind him. He sits down in front of the desk.  
“I got that break you wanted me to.”  
“That’s great, Harry!” She slides some papers over so she can see his face. He’s smiling.   
“How long?”   
“Two weeks.”   
“That’s good! You really need to work less.”  
Harry sighs. “But I’m being paid well for doing more.”   
“Harry, it’s stressing you out.”   
“Not that much, and it’s not very noticable.”   
“Harry, it’s really noticeable. Even Ron was commenting on it.”   
“You act surprised.”  
“I am.”  
Hermione looks at him seriously. “I’m just glad you’re taking a break.”   
Harry sighs. “I know. It’s just that my flat costs a lot every month and I have to pay. You and Ron have a house that you don’t have to keep paying for.”   
“I guess that is hard.”   
Harry had broken up with Ginny officially after the war and they were friends, but leading very separate lives. He rakes a hand through his dishevelled hair.  
“Tomorrow is my first day off.”  
“Great.”   
Harry glances at the clock. It’s five o’clock.   
“I’m going to go home now, Hermione.”   
“Okay! See you soon!” she says cheerfully.   
He gets up and leaves. Hermione is spreading out papers in his wake.  
He apparates home and falls into his bed, finding sleep easily. 

//

“Hrmgh?” Harry mumbles groggily. He opens one eye. The light is shining heavily through the window, right onto his face. He sits up and moves to the edge of the bed. He’s about to get up and go to work when he remembers:  
He doesn’t have work. Not for a month.  
He sighs and changes into jeans and a red shirt.   
Harry decides to get up and go for a walk. He stands and walks out of his flat.  
The weather is warm but cloudy.  
He knows Hermione and Ron are both at work, so he doesn’t know what to do until he sees a pet store.   
His eyes widen and he thinks for a moment.  
‘Should I go in?’   
‘Screw it, I will!’ he thinks and goes inside.  
The first thing he sees is the rats. He screws his face up.  
‘No thanks,’ he thinks. Turns away.  
He then sees the crups. He walks over and sticks out a finger for them to sniff and lick. He sees one that sticks out to him. It’s white with a splotch of black on the tip of its ear and tail. He walks over to the cash register. The lady standing being it gawks at him.   
“I’d like to get a crup, please,” he says.  
“Which one?” she asks, politely trying to treat him not like a famous person. (Which he is.)   
He points out the crup he wants.  
“That’s Oliver,” she says.   
“No one seems to want him.”  
“Poor guy,” Harry enthuses. He picks Oliver up.  
The little guy licks his face. Harry laughs. He pays for Oliver and leaves the store after buying some pet supplies.   
The little guys runs around his feet, licking his ankles. Harry laughs again. He brings him home and decides to keep walking around, happier this time. He passes the pet store and sees a cafe.  
It reads ‘Dragon Cafe’.  
Harry goes in and sees a blonde man standing at the counter.   
His name tag reads ‘Draco.’  
Harry’s eyes widen. But he walks in anyway.  
“Malfoy?” he says stiffly. Draco’s eyes widen as he recognizes Harry.  
“How may I help you?” Draco says blankly.   
Harry leans against the counter.   
People are staring at the exchange.   
“So you’re just going to pretend you don’t know me?” Harry asks, no malice in his voice. He’s calm, for some reason.   
Draco stands stiffly.  
Harry vaguely notices how attractive he is.  
“I don’t have to.” Draco says, also calmly.  
Harry doesn’t respond to that. “Can I have a croissant?” he says instead.   
Draco sighs. “Okay. Anything else with that?”  
“No thanks,” Harry says.  
Draco looks at him seriously. “We need to talk.”  
“I agree. Would you like to talk over my croissant?” Harry says. Draco nods and Harry sits down at a nearby table. Draco joins him in a few minutes, croissant in hand. He’s wearing a crisp white shirt and jeans.   
Harry starts the conversation: “How did you end up here?”  
“My parents disowned me.”  
“Why?”  
Draco slides a hand through his hair.  
“‘Cuz I’m gay.”  
“Oh. Uh, me too. Except I wasn’t disowned,” Harry says.   
Draco looks at him and laughs.   
Harry realizes how he wants to kiss him.   
Draco looks at him again and realizes how cute he looks.  
Harry looks at him. Draco coughs awkwardly.   
“I had to find some way to make money, so I started a cafe. I bet you didn’t know I can actually cook.”   
“That’s nice,” Harry says. He means it.  
A customer enters the store. Draco stands up.  
“I have to go, sorry,” Draco says, his voice rushed. Harry nods and stands, handing him a few Galleons.   
“Thanks,” he says.  
Draco hopes he comes back.   
Harry feels it in his heart that he will.  
Harry exits the store quickly, taking a last glance at Draco. He wants to kiss him.   
He rakes a hand through his hair and goes home to figure out his feelings. 

//  
‘Why Draco?” Harry wonders. He loosely plays with the hair on Oliver’s back.   
He groans.   
He slams his fist on the table. He’s frustrated. Oliver startles.  
And he wants to kiss Draco.

// 

He sleeps again, after a quick meal. He’s not sure what to do.

//

He wakes and his first thought is   
‘Draco.’  
He dreamed the blonde had kissed him. He kissed Draco back.  
He stands up and glances at the clock, his hand sliding through his messy hair.   
It’s 10 o’clock. He didn’t realize he slept that long.   
Meanwhile, Draco is wondering. Harry’s not back yet. Draco has a gut feeling that he’ll be back. He helps another customer. He waits.   
Harry stumbles into the shop. He glances up to see Draco, trying to hide a look of relief.   
“H-Hey,” he stammers.   
He doesn’t usually stammer. Draco smirks.   
“How may I help you?”  
“Can I have some coffee?” Harry asks. He slides a hand through his messy hair.   
Draco grimaces. Harry looks like he hasn’t slept well.   
“Sure.”   
Draco prepares it and slides it to him. Harry gives him some money.   
“Can I talk to you?” Harry’s voice is strained. Draco smiles.  
“Of course.” 

//

 

A few minutes later, Draco is seated across from Harry and dusting nonexistent dust from his hands.   
Harry coughs.  
Draco looks at him intently. His lips look kissable.   
Harry sips his coffee.  
“What do you want to talk to me about?” Draco questions. Harry chokes on his coffee.  
He clears his throat.  
“Well…, I .. uh,”  
“Go on.” Draco taps his fingers on the table.  
“Ikindofreallylikeyou.” Harry rushes. Draco raises an eyebrow.   
“What?”  
“I, I kind of fancy you,” Harry rewords.   
Draco’s mouth hangs open.  
Harry is sweating. He doesn’t know if he can handle rejection.  
“I fancy you too.”  
He wasn’t expecting that.  
Harry’s face widens in a smile. Draco grins.   
Harry leans across the table, pushing his coffee out of the way. Draco smirks. Harry kisses the smirk off his face just as Hermione walks in. His lips are soft.  
Harry pulls away when he notices her.   
“Shit.” he says. She saw them kiss. She walks over to them, her mouth hanging wide open.   
“It’s what you think,” Harry says. Draco is drumming his fingers against the table. He glances at Hermione but doesn’t say anything. Hermione is smiling.  
“How long has this been going on?”  
“Only just now.”   
“Oh.”   
“Please don’t tell Ron yet.”   
“Okay.”   
“I want to tell him myself.”  
“Okay.”   
She walks out. Harry reaches for Draco’s hand. Draco sends him a grateful smile.   
“I have to go, can I see you later?”   
“Of course. When does your work end?”  
“Three o’clock.”   
“I’ll meet you outside this place.”  
“Okay.”  
Harry squeezes his and lets go reluctantly.   
He stands up.  
“See you later.”   
“Yep.”   
Harry exits the store. The bell dings behind him. He rakes a hand through his hair. He’s happy.   
He has Draco.   
Suddenly, a reporter is in his face.  
He wonders if Hermione told them about him and Draco.  
He grimaces.  
“What do you want?”  
“Nothing much,” The reporter says sweetly. “Just wondering if you have anyone in your love life.”  
Harry sticks his chest out.  
“As a matter of fact, I do.”   
“Who, may I ask?”   
“None of your business,” Harry spits. He flips the reporter off and strides away confidently, not going to let that stop him from being happy.   
He heads home to take Oliver for a walk. That’s when he notices a paper out in the street. He picks it up.  
The headline reads “Harry Potter got a crup! We wonder why?” He grimaces and chucks it back where it came from.   
“That’s trash. They must really be out of anything interesting,” he mutters. Oliver runs around his feet, wagging his forked tail. Harry chuckles.  
Suddenly he feels warm breath on his face. He looks up. A sultry looking man is grinning at him evilly.   
“What do you want?” Harry snaps.   
The man grins. His yellow teeth sparkle. Oliver growls, nipping at the man’s leg. He shakes the crup off.   
Suddenly he backs Harry against a wall. Harry snarls. The man is looking at him weirdly.   
He steps closer to Harry. The brunette yells out.   
He kisses Harry, Harry trying to push him away.   
“STOP!” Harry yells. The man puts his hand in Harry’s hair and kisses him forcefully again.   
Harry bites the man’s bottom lips and yells again. His voice comes out muffled. Suddenly the man is backing up, a wand at his throat.   
It’s Draco.   
“Leave him alone!” Draco yells. The man gulps and nods. Draco removes his wand and shoves the stranger away. Harry is still slumped against the wall, wiping his lips with his hands repeatedly. Draco looks at him. Oliver is jumping up on Harry’s legs. He moves closer to Harry.   
“Are you okay?”  
“Probably not,” Harry confesses. Draco grabs his hand, rubbing his thumb over Harry’s palm.   
Harry sighs.   
Draco glances at his watch.  
“My work is over in an hour-ish.”  
Harry nods.   
“I’ll be here.” Draco smiles at him gratefully and starts to walk away.  
“Thanks.” The voice comes from Harry’s mouth quietly.   
“No problem,” Draco says and keeps walking, hips swaying.  
Harry can’t help but stare at his arse. 

//

~3:00~

Harry waits outside the door. Draco leaves, closing the door behind him. Harry grins at him. Draco smiles back genuinely. Harry hesitantly reaches for his hand. Draco twines his fingers with Harry’s.  
“Nice to see you,” Draco offers. Harry smiles at him happily.  
“You too.”   
They walk for a few minutes, holding hands. Harry stops and turns toward Draco.   
“Do you want to come to my place?”   
“That sounds okay,” Draco replies.  
Harry apparates them there. 

Draco stumbles to a halt as he appears in the living room. Harry catches him. He looks into Harry’s sparkling green eyes and does something he wouldn’t do with anyone else: he kisses him.   
Harry responds happily and pulls Draco into his chest. Draco pulls away and looks at him, out of breath.   
“Wow,” he says. Harry agrees.   
“Wow.” he replies.   
Harry looks at Draco’s normally neat hair, now messy and all over the place. Draco steps away, worrying that he’s coming on too strong. Harry’s face falls.   
Draco steps closer, wondering if he’s okay. Harry’s worried that Draco will change his mind.   
Draco has no intention of that.   
Harry reaches a hand out. Draco grasps it reassuringly. Harry smiles gratefully. Unspoken words pass between them. Draco moves even closer. Harry smiles wider.   
Draco reaches up and uses his other hand to smooth through Harry’s dishevelled hair.  
“It won’t work,” Harry says, laughing softly. Draco looks at him with narrowed eyes and removes his hand.   
“Isn’t there any way to smooth it down?”   
“Nope. And we have tried everything, believe me.” Draco smiles softly.  
“We’ll see about that.”  
Harry chuckles.  
“So, do you want any tea?”   
“That sounds good.”   
Harry quickly prepares some tea. Draco startles when it starts ringing. Harry laughs at his reaction and pulls it off.   
A few minutes later, he hands Draco some tea and they sit down together.   
Draco toys with his shirt sleeve. Harry sips his tea and makes a face.   
“This is hot.” He remarks. Draco laughs.   
Harry puts down the cup and points at Draco’s tea.   
“How about you try it?” he challenges.   
“Fine.” Draco takes a sip.  
“This is very hot,” he agrees.   
Harry looks at Draco intently.   
“Do you want to go on a real date with me this weekend?”   
“When?”  
“Saturday, 7 o’clock.”   
“That sounds great.” Draco sips his tea again.   
It’s cooled down. Harry stands up and walks to Draco’s side of the table. Draco stands to meet him. Harry kisses him fiercely.  
Harry tastes like tea. Draco backs him up slowly. They fall onto the couch, constantly touching. Draco pulls away for a moment.  
“Isn’t it a bit early for this?” he questions.  
Harry makes a face. “I suppose.” Draco laughs. He kisses Harry again quickly. He falls onto Harry’s chest and presses his face into Harry’s shirt. Harry wraps his arms around him and they fall asleep.

//  
~a couple hours later~

Ron steps through the floo, looking for Harry. “Mate?” he calls, and sees him and Draco sleeping together on the couch.  
He yelps in shock.   
Harry is waking. “Wha..?” He mumbles, groggy from sleep. Ron is standing right in front of Harry’s face.   
“..Ron!” Harry yelps. That wakes Draco. The blonde snuggles into Harry’s chest.  
“Draco!” Harry prods him. Draco looks up and sees Ron.   
“Fuck.”   
“Yeah.” Ron says.   
Harry laughs and pulls Draco closer. His messy blond hair tickles Harry’s chin. Ron stares at them.

“Harry, I knew you were gay, but Malfoy?” He asked.  
“Mhm,” Harry replies.  
“Do you have an objection?” Draco cuts in. Ron startles.  
“I guess not.” he mumbles.   
“Then problem solved.” Draco shifts in Harry’s arms so he can see Ron. Ron sighs.  
“We’ll talk more later,” he says, and leaves. That leaves Harry and Draco alone.   
“What time is it?” Draco mumbles. Harry glances at his watch.  
“Nine o’clock pm.”   
Draco shoots off of Harry.  
“I have to go home!” he exclaims. Harry groans.  
“Whyyy?” he whines. Draco laughs, but soon his face becomes serious.   
“What if he outs us to the press?” he worries.   
“He won’t,” Harry says. He kisses Draco softly before the blonde leaves. Draco squeezes his hand.  
Harry decides to go visit Ron when Draco leaves. 

// 

Ron looks at Harry stepping through the fireplace.  
“Mate!” he exclaims.   
Harry sighs raggedly, dragging a hand through his raven locks.   
“Hi.” he replies.  
Ron motions for him to sit down across from him. Harry grimaces.   
Ron smiles apologetically. He starts the conversation.  
“So you and Malfoy are… dating now?” he questions. Harry nods.  
“You haven’t told anyone yet, right?” he worries.   
“No,” Ron reassures him. Harry visibly relaxes.   
“I don’t understand,” Ron says, shaking his head.  
“How could you fancy someone like him?”  
“He’s- he’s special. I don’t even know myself why I do, but I do.” Harry replies. “I think he’s changed.”   
“Well, alright. I just don’t want him to hurt you,” Ron says. “Your relationship is okay with me.”  
Harry resists the urge to say that their relationship doesn’t need his approval.  
“Does Hermione know?” Ron asks.  
“Yes. She walked in on us kissing.”   
“Oh.”   
Hermione then comes into the room. “Did I hear my name?” she asks cheerfully.  
Ron and Harry smile at her. “I was just telling Ron here about Draco and I.” he says. Hermione smiles brightly.  
“Oh, good!” she says. Harry wishes Draco was there with him. “Well, I have to go,” he says, standing up.   
“You two won’t tell anyone yet, right?” he asks, worried.   
“Of course not!” they say at the same time. Harry grins thankfully.   
“Thank you,” he says. “Draco and I have to talk about that.”   
He steps into the Floo and goes back home, falling asleep quickly.   
He sleeps better than he has in days. 

//

The next morning, he wakes up later than usual. He staggers around, not used the bright light. He walks into his kitchen, rubbing his eyes.   
He fixes himself some tea and sips it slowly.  
He wants to go see Draco, and he decides to take Oliver with him. He steps into the store to see Draco lounging at the counter. He smiles once he sees Harry.   
Harry strides over to him and kisses him quickly. Draco smiles against his lips. Harry pulls away moments later and grins at Draco. The blonde reaches for his hand. “It’s nice to see you,” Harry murmurs. “You too,” Draco replies softly.   
Harry’s heart threatens to burst from his chest.  
Another customer enters the store. Draco’s eyes narrow.  
“What do you want, Blaise?” he snaps.  
Harry turns around, looking at the man standing at the door. He recognizes him as Blaise Zabini. Draco is glaring at him. The man is beaming.  
“Why, hello, Draco,” the man drawls. “It’s nice to see how welcomed I am.”  
Harry glares at him. It’s clear something happened between him and Draco.   
He grips Draco’s hand harder. “Fuck off,” Draco says.   
“Well, that’s not how you treat a customer,” Blaise says. Draco scowls.   
“Leave him alone,” Harry sneers. Draco glances at him.   
Blaise doesn’t respond. “This isn’t over,” he sneers and leaves. Harry turns to Draco.  
“What was that about?” he questions.  
Draco frowns. “He- he was my boyfriend, at Hogwarts.”  
Harry feels a pang of jealousy. Then Draco continues: “We broke up a few years ago, and he’s still not over it. I don’t love him,” he reassures Harry.  
“He just won’t leave you alone?” Harry cuts in. Draco nods.   
Harry kisses him, wrapping his arms around Draco. The blonde slides his hands through his hair. Draco smiles against Harry’s lips and deepens the kiss. Draco’s lips are soft against Harry’s. Harry pulls away moments later and bumps his nose against Draco’s. Harry gives a short laugh and presses closer to Draco.   
Draco makes a note to himself to memorize this moment.   
Harry doesn’t want to let go.

 

// 

That afternoon, they meet at a tree in the park. Draco immediately wraps his arms around Harry. The brunette smiles softly at him, settling his arms around Draco’s waist. Harry kisses Draco. They melt into each other. Harry feels safe in Draco’s arms. Draco eases them down so they are leaning against a tree. Harry presses his face into Draco’s chest.   
Draco raises his hand to lay on Harry’s neck, playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.   
Harry sighs in content and sleepily kisses Draco’s neck. Draco smiles softly.   
Harry snuggles into Draco’s grip and Draco smooths his hair back. Harry is feeling drowsy in the warmth that he has totally forgotten about the dinner with Ron and Hermione at 6 o’clock.   
A few minutes later, he is snoring softly in Draco’s arms. Draco too has dozed off. 

//

It’s six thirty, and Hermione is pacing the kitchen.   
“Where is he?” she aks, strained. Ron is standing in front of her, his arms crossed.  
“Tell you what, ‘Mione, let’s give him ten more minutes and then we’ll go look for him,” he says finally.  
Hermione nods reluctantly. Ten minutes later, she is shoving him out the door and following behind him.   
Ron thinks.  
Harry did tell him that he had a date with Draco this afternoon, so they go to his flat. He’s not there, so they head to his shop. It’s closed, and Ron and Hermione decide to split up to look. Hermione heads for the park. She knows that Harry loves the outdoors, and he may have convinced Draco to go there. She looks behind a few trees, when she comes to one that has soft sounds coming from it.   
She glances behind and her hand flies up to cover her heart.   
She has spotted them sleeping behind there, and she thinks they look adorable like that. Harry is sprawled on Draco’s lap, and Draco has his arms wrapped around Harry. They look peaceful.   
Harry snores softly, shifting in his sleep.  
Draco makes a small sound in his sleep. Hermione hates to wake them up, but she has to.   
She bends down and taps Harry on the shoulder. He sleeps on.   
She shakes him softly, and he startles but doesn’t wake.   
She shakes him a bit harder and he stirs.   
“Draco?” he says groggily. That wakes Draco up. He blinks his eyes open and Harry snuggles into him. “Harry?” he mumbles.   
Harry moves his head to look at Draco. Draco kisses him softly.   
Hermione clears her throat and both boys jump. Hermione looks at Harry, her hands on her hips.  
“Harry James Potter!” she exclaims. Draco glances at Harry, confused.   
“You were supposed to show up at dinner tonight!” she continues, jabbing her finger at him.   
Harry grimaces.   
“Fuck,” he says. Draco looks confused.   
“I must’ve forgotten,” he says, sliding a hand through his hair.  
Draco continues to hold him.   
Hermione thinks they looks so cute together. Harry looks up at Draco and kisses him chastely again.   
“I have to go,” he says. Draco makes a sound of distress. Harry looks at him, amusement in his eyes. He turns to Hermione.  
“Can Draco come?” he asks. She nods.  
“Of course.” Draco pokes Harry. “Let me up,” he complains.   
Harry kisses him and gets up.   
Draco’s blond hair is ruffled and Harry runs his hand through it. It’s softer than he thought.   
Draco reaches for his hand. Harry accepts it.   
Hermione starts walking. “We need to find Ron now,” she says. Harry groans. “That’ll take forever,” he complains. Hermione smirks and sends a Patronus to him telling him how she found them. Harry blushes.   
In a few minutes, they meet him at the house and step in. luckily, the food is still good, just cold. Harry leans against Draco as he talks animatedly, his hands flying out to gesture things. Draco looks at him with an expression of love and doesn’t say much. He just rubs Harry’s back and eats.   
Afterwards, when they leave, Harry attacks Draco, sending him flying into the grass. Draco grins. Harry kisses it off his face. Draco’s hands creep up to wrap around Harry. 

 

//

One year later~

Harry gets down on one knee.   
Draco looks at him, puzzled.  
“Draco Malfoy, will you do me the honor of marrying me?” he says, voice stuttering. He’s clearly nervous. Draco gapes at him, speechless. Harry scratches his head.  
“OF FUCKING COURSE I WILL!” Draco gets out and sends Harry flying into the grass. They are at the park where they once fell asleep. He kisses Harry surely and passionately.   
Harry’s wrapping his arms around Draco, his fingers toying with the platinum blond hair. They break apart for a moment, and Draco looks at Harry with love. 

 

“Of fucking course I will,” he murmurs and sets upon kissing Harry again.


End file.
